Ninjago fanfiction: Jelly Bean Challenge!
by SecretSpyGirl2004
Summary: A page worth.
1. Ninjago fanfiction: Jelly Bean Challenge

**Hi guys it's me: SecretSpyGirl2004 with a Ninjago fanfiction: Jelly Bean Challenge. This will be a short story so please enjoy.**

 **000000**

Prologue:

The ninja come back from another exciting battle against gangsters. They were caught robbing from a tiny, pink candy shop at the edge of town.

There was an old women inside the candy shop. She was offering the ninja treats for helping her as she had literally just been robbed.

The ninja were offered: ice cream, sweeties, candy, jelly beans and lots of other random goodies (Lloyd would have literally exploded as he craves candy 24/7). In the end the ninja take one pack of goodies and head home where mischief is bound to strike.

 **000000**

Kai POV:

We all sit in the living room on the Bounty while Cole unwraps the box filled with yummy and horrible tasting treats. "I dare you to go first Jay!" Cole yells still trying to unwrap the box. "Why don't you go first?" Jay replied. "Because I dared you. A dare is a dare Jay." Cole said.

Nya was excited as she usually goes shopping with her girly friends instead of playing with us. Zane has never done this challenge and boy is he in for a surprise.

Cole had almost finished unwrapping the box and part of the label read: _'Jelly Bean Challenge'_ but on the bottom of the box it clearly read: _'Caution, some flavours can create irritation to a person's mouth'._

 **000000**

Cole POV:

The ninja and me started guessing what some of the flavours might be. "I think one will be black with the flavours: black chocolate and coal." I say. Lloyd then said, "I think one will be green. The flavours would be: Lime and slime."

"Where is Sensei?" Jay asks. "Jay I already told you Sensei Wu wanted to be one with nature so he took a walk." Zane exclaimed.

"Took me long enough!" I yell and everyone just stares at me. "This box was wrapped with wire!" Zane then points out the obvious "But you would need scissors to cut wire otherwise it would cut your skin making you bleed." I just gave Zane a stare to shut him up but then Nya jumps in on the conversation. "Cole is right. I think Jay should start." Jay blushes a deep crimson red and we all laugh.

 **000000**

Zane POV

My friends seem to be laughing at Jay but I do not see what is so funny. So I simply sigh and grab the box off of Cole. He immediately replies, "What do you think you're doing?"

I then point to the part of the box which show the flavours. "Shouldn't we inform the others about the flavours?" Lloyd then joins the convention. "Shouldn't it be a surprise so then it becomes ten times more exciting?" Kai agrees with Lloyd so I do too.

Then Jay starts saying that I should start which is really annoying as we have already dared him to go first. "Jay." Nya starts. "Please go first. If you do I'll kiss you." Jay doesn't need to be asked twice. Nya kisses him on his forehead.

 **000000**

Jay POV

We prepare a circle. The circle has a spin-able arrow. The circle is coloured: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple and pink. There is also an olive and teal colour added to the mix.

The box itself smells like sick so I ain't looking forward to this. "Go on Jay.." Cole teases, "Are you gonna cry?" That's it! I spun the arrow and it landed on yellow. I pretend to take a bean and chew realistically.

"It tastes like... BUTTERED POPCORN!!!" I yell, on the side of the box it did say that yellow was popcorn like. "Lucky son..." I hear Cole mutter under his breath. "I chose Kai to spin!" I yell and Kai looks as if he was going to faint.

 **000000**

Nya POV

Kai hates giving in so I watched my brother grab the arrow and it landed on a purple colour. I could tell he was nervous but I kept my mouth shut. The purple one smells rotten so god help Kai."Do I have too?" Kai spoke quietly to the rest of the team. "Yes!" Zane yelled. Lloyd could see Kai was worried so he grabbed the purple one in Kai's hand and ate it.

Kai and the rest of us were in shock but Lloyd then said. "This is definitely the bad flavour... but, it is not that bad." "Lloyd I am so sorry.." Kai said. But Lloyd just smiled and said, "Do not worry the nice purple flavour is berries but the bad flavour is toothpaste, it just tastes like a cream mint."

After what just happened I spun the arrow and it landed on pink. Without hesitating I placed it in my mouth. "Hey Cole it tastes like cake!"

 **000000**

Lloyd POV

Cole's eyes went wide with excitement. I can tell he wanted a pink bean. Since me and Kai have technically had our goes Cole and Zane were left. Zane gently tapped the arrow so it would spin at an average pace. It landed on green...

Anticipation was building up as Zane placed the Green bean to his lips. Cole couldn't help but smile. Zane ate the bean. At first nothing happened but, things went down hill from there. "Yuk! It tastes like grass! And bugs!" Nya smiled and said. "How do you know what bugs taste like?" Zane replied with a smile. "My brain calculates the texture and the flavour bouncing on my tongue."

"Looks like it's your turn Cole." I say just in case he has forgotten. "I KNOW!" He yells back at me. Kai was being protective and yelled back at Cole. "For the mother of all Spinjitzu. Calm down and spin you coward!" That shut everyone up. Cole sat there in silence and did his turn.

 **000000**

Sensei Wu POV

After a nice enlightened walk I return to the Bounty. Everything is peaceful and quiet. The water shimmered in the sunlight and the clouds must have gone for a walk as there is not one in sight.

I hear the ninja laughing, until a bloodcurdling scream echoed throughout the ship. I go to investigate the window but I can't see as it is too bright. So I head towards the door. I open the door and get splatted by Cole.

"Sensei Wu... help me!" He has been crying as his eye's are bloodshot and his cheeks are red. "Cole what happened?" I ask but he points to his burning tongue. It is a mixed colour of black and red then he points to the room filled with laughter...

Oh...

 **000000**

Kai POV

We were all laughing and smiling as Cole had eaten a red jelly bean. The flavours were: sweet strawberry _or_ chilli hot sauce. He was very unlucky. Jay was laughing the most because, he fights Cole for the love of my sister. It must be annoying for her as everyday an argument between them starts.

Sensei Wu bursts into the room sending Lloyd behind the sofa. "Eeeekkkk!" Lloyd lets out a very girly scream. I pulled him back up and he smiles at me. I feel a light blush appear on my face. Sensei had obviously had enough. "Ninja..." He began, "You have three seconds to run..."

And with that we all stood up frantically and headed for the door, however me and Lloyd went out the window. Cole must have bumped into Sensei on the way to wash his mouth out with water. We run to the forest and hope Sensei and the others can't find us...

...Man what a day this has been...

 **000000**

 **Hi guys thank you so much for reading this. I hope you comment ideas for the next Jelly Bean Challenge.**


	2. Jelly Bean Challenge (Part 2)

**Hi guys I'm back with another chapter to my Ninjago series of the 'Jelly Bean Challenge'. also, the reason I have not updated for a while is because I have been experiencing internet/connection problems.**

 **I have read the requests for this week's chapter and here is what I'll be adding:**

 **1) Skylor,**

 **2) more chaos,**

 **3) hints at both...**

 **'green flame' and 'amber flame'**

 **I hope you enjoy this next chapter:**

 **000000**

What happened last time (SPOILER ALERT!) 

The ninja stopped a few gangsters robbing a pink and small sweet shop. The lady offers them a bargain to buy her sweets. They all decide to buy: 'The Jelly Bean Challenge box'

They test some of the flavours, trying to find all the different flavours. So far the flavours they have discovered are:

Red) Sweet strawberry (or) chilli hot sauce

Orange) ? (or) ?

Yellow) Buttered popcorn (or) ?

Olive) ? (or) ?

Green) ? (or) grass/bugs

Teal) ? (or) ?

Purple) Berries (or) toothpaste

Pink) Cake (or) ?

(Enjoy the story guys/gals)

 **000000**

Chapter 2: Who is more important?

Lloyd POV:

"High five Kai!" I say to my brother and my best friend, "That was a very smart idea to use the window to escape instead of the door." Kai then spoke up. "Thanks, but you were the one that looked at the window when Sensei said 'you have three seconds to run'. Or you were just staring off into space?" I smiled at Kai so he smiled back. I knew he was my brother and all but... nah, I'm just over reacting. "We should head back soon. They're probably going to worry if we are still out at dark." Kai suggested. "And plus Skylor is coming to spend the weekend with us!"

'Oh yay!' I yell sarcastically in my head. After the tournament of elements I never could trust her. She betrayed my brothers, me and more importantly Kai. He's the best brother and friend a guy or a gal could have. I just wished that she'd come tomorrow instead of tonight.

"Uhhh... Earth to Lloyd!" Kai said snapping me back into reality. All I managed to say was, "Huh?" Kai looked slightly worried. He then said, "Sorry I had to yell. You were just kinda... well you know... 'spacing off'."

 **000000**

Kai POV:

Lloyd can worry me sometimes (as he's my little brother) but I can tell when something is wrong. He does one of the following:

1) Bites his nails (usually sad)

2) says 'I'm fine' (usually ill)

3) holds back tears (usually hurt)

4) spaces off more than usual (any of the above)

"No I'm sorry Kai. I was just thinking" Lloyd said. So I said. "What were you thinking about... wait is this about Skylor?" Lloyd's answer came suddenly but clearly, "Yes but also no. I was just thinking... ummmmm... where she might sleep as we don't have a spare bed." Yeah Lloyd is very good at pretending when something is wrong, that's why I worry so much.

"It is 6:00pm we should head back. We may miss Cole's dinner." I say. "Oh great we have Cole cooking! Skylor is coming! It's dark! How could this day be any worse!" Lloyd yelled. Luckily he yelled it to the sky and not at me. Lloyd then started to run. He was clearly in a bad mood. "Lloyd wait up!" I yell. "We can talk about it!"

 **000000**

Cole POV:

I was making a pizza with a surprise topping. 'Oh boy they are going to love this!' I yell in my head. Outside it was very dull and grey as it started raining heavily for about 3 minutes (it is still raining heavily now though). I decide to see how the others are getting on while my pizza cooks in the slowest oven in the world!

When I entered the room everyone (not including Wu) was sat around the table. Or so I thought. Nya looked stressed. "Where do you think Kai and Lloyd are. We haven't seen them since this morning." Jay was by her side comforting her. "Zane what in the world of spinjitzu are you doing." I say to our nindroid comrad. Zane spoke up. "Unlike you Cole I can still taste grass and bugs in my mouth. So I'm using my ice powers on my tongue." 'Huh clever' I say to myself.

Just then Kai and Lloyd opened the door drenched in rain and mud... lots and lots of mud. Nya hugged Kai and then slapped him gently. "Kai where did you and Lloyd go?!" She said.

Even I was intrigued. Lloyd began explaining. "Well me and Kai bolted for the window when Sensei and Cole came in as it was the safest option. Then we hid in the trees because we thought he was going to hunt us down. We started walking back home at 6:00pm but then it chucked it down with rain and I tripped." After we found out what happened I went back to grab dinner while Kai and Lloyd got cleaned up.

 **000000**

(Time skip to after dinner)

 **000000**

Jay POV:

Our dinner was awful - it tasted disgusting and mouldy. Zane got out of eating as he said to Cole, 'Nindroids don't have to always eat Cole but save me some after dinner'. Zane gets out of doing everything. Zane hasn't even eaten anything. That's when I had the most brilliant idea ever!

"Hey guys you wanna have some fun and chaos!" I yell at the top of my lungs. "Jay... no" Cole was such a party pooper! "Come on guys we haven't discovered all of the flavours yet!" I say, trying to convince them to play. Then they all nodded in agreement and Nya said. "I think I know who should go first..." We all waited for Nya's response. She then continued. "Kai should!"

"Why me?" Kai whined. Nya smiled and said. "I chose you because last time the order was: **Jay, Kai/Lloyd, Nya, Zane, Cole**. So I think we should just rotate it by one each time so then it's fair." Kai gave in but was confused. "I don't know where the box is. Zane can you scan the area for it please?" Kai asked. "I have located it. Just let me get it." Zane answered.

 **000000**

Zane POV:

I have found the box containing disgusting yet delicious treats in them. I started walking back towards our living room when I heard the door swing open... it was Skylor. "Oh high Zane!" She said in a nice innocent voice. So I replied by saying. "Why hello Skylor. We have all been expecting you. Welcome to our base... has the rain stopped yet?" Skylor smiled and said, "The rain hasn't fully stopped but I drove down here so I'm not too bad. Thanks for asking."

"Guys!" I yell. "Skylor is here!" We both walked in and she said, "Hello!" Everyone except for Lloyd said hello. "Why are you sat in a circle?" She asked. I showed her the box and she smiled. "Skylor you can sit between me and Jay... if you want... ummm... y... you don't have too though." "Why thank you Kai." She replied back.

Once that conversation was over we set out the box on the floor (obviously with the circle as well) and Jay span. I knew Jay cheated last time, but so many of us are paying attention so he has to eat one. He span pink. I spoke up. "Jay do you reckon that pink will be Cake like Nya got or... something a bit more yuk?" He just shrugs and pops the bean in his mouth.

 **000000**

Nya POV:

We are all at the edge of our seats... will Jay get the cake flavour... or will he not? "Eeeeewwwwwww!!!!" Jay yelled. "It tastes like... it tastes like... plastic!" We all burst out laughing, well all apart from Lloyd. Kai just looked at him and smiled. Lloyd smiled back. Kai made a promise to Lord Garmadon (Lloyd's Dad) by saying he promised to look after Lloyd no matter what it was. I found that super cute as Kai isn't the type of guy that would risk his life for someone else's life. They have the cutest and closest friendship. It's lovely.

"What is it lightning mouth?" Cole teased, "Does it taste nice?" You could tell Cole was mocking Jay, but you could also see that Jay was getting very angry at Cole. "Well let's move this forward." Skylor said breaking the tension in the room. "I'll spin... as it is my turn... oh it's red!" We all exchange worried looks and Cole wanted to see her reaction so badly.

"What?" She asked. "Oh we already know the flavours for that one..." I begin. "It should be alright... provided you like spicy foods." Skylor looked at the bean then back at me. "Thanks for telling me that this is spicy Nya." "No need to thank me." I reply.

 **000000**

Sensei Wu POV:

I was in the middle of my meditation practise until I heard chaos from my students (and Skylor). So I decided to go check if they were okay. They were doing the 'Jelly Bean Challengey Thingy' so I wondered if Cole had eaten another red bean. I enter the room and gasped.

Nya, Jay and Cole were standing in the background of this. Zane looked at me with a worried expression on his face. And then there stood three. Skylor was on the left of me, and Kai was on my right. At first I couldn't see my nephew (Lloyd) but then I noticed him behind Kai.

"I DON'T WANT ANYONE TALKING OVER ME... UNDERSTOOD!!!" I suddenly yell, grabbing everyone's attention. They all nodded and I calmed down and spoke in a softer voice. "Zane... AND ZANE ONLY FOR A MINUTE... tell me what happened... slowly." Zane nodded and began to speak slowly.

"Well we were doing the 'Jelly Bean Challenge'. We did one round and everyone got a bad flavour except for Lloyd. Skylor went twice as she wasn't here the first time. We counted up the scores showing who had eaten the most horrible and the most tasty treats." Zane glanced around the room then continued talking. "Lloyd was winning as he had eaten a good one that he had spun himself as well as the one that he ate that was Kai's. Would you like me to continue Sensei?" Zane asked. I nodded and he took another deep breath. But what was he going to say?

 **000000**

Skylor POV:

'Stupid Zane, always so honest.' I thought to myself. Zane told Sensei Wu that 'he needed to process the mistake between us so it doesn't sound like he's choosing sides.' In my mind I felt like dancing. Dancing with Kai because he told me he's my best friend in the tornament...

But would he lie?

 **000000**

Sensei Wu POV:

The room went silent for a while then Zane spoke up again. "Then Skylor said 'do we get a prize if we are losing as well' Lloyd then said, 'Skylor it doesn't work like that. The winner is just a winner and the loser is just a loser.' Lloyd and Skylor both had valid points but then it got slightly... how should I put this..."

I looked over at Zane and said. "I'm still listening Zane. Don't worry." The other ninja didn't dare say a word. Zane continued, "It got slightly out of hand..." Zane was interrupted by Skylor. "It wouldn't have got out of hand if me and Lloyd hadn't both found out that Kai was lying to one of us!"

Zane sighed before continuing on with his speech, "We were talking then Kai said out loud 'I'm so glad we are the best of friends' so Lloyd and Skylor both said 'Thanks Kai!' Then Skylor found out that Kai was talking to Lloyd and now she's upset. I would be too if I was in her position right now."

 **000000**

Skylor POV:

I was so glad that Zane was on my side. Kai was one of my only friends. Kai told me that our friendship would always be strong but NO!!!! He had to choose Lloyd. Lloyd isn't even special. So I walked up to Kai and smacked him, but I didn't smack him?

 **000000**

Kai POV:

Sensei told everyone to leave apart from me, Skylor, Zane and Lloyd... that's when Skylor lunged for me but... she didn't even hit me?! It was like she got pushed backwards. That's when I notice Lloyd in front of me. "STUPID LLOYD, I WAS AIMING AT KAI!!!!" Skylor shouted at the top of her lungs.

Sensei signalled Zane out and told me to stand back. "Lloyd are you okay?" I call out. He replies by saying. "I'm fine but I'd much rather that I got hurt instead of you." That made me smile but made Skylor angrier. "Kai why would you lie to me? I thought you loved me!" My heart felt like it skipped a beat. "I never told you that!" I yell causing her anger to rise.

I didn't even remember that Sensei was still in the room until he said. "Enough!" We all looked at him. "Stop arguing and get along! Skylor still has to stay for the next week." I open my eyes wide with shock then Lloyd lunged at her knocking her back into the wall. "YOU TOLD KAI YOU WERE STAYING FOR THE WEEKEND!!!! NOW YOUR STAYING THE WHOLE WEEK!!!"

 **000000**

Lloyd POV:

I was fuming right now. She stood herself up and punched me in the leg causing me to trip and fall on it. I quickly stood back up as I absolutely hate people seeing me weak. Skylor then looked at Kai and Wu then said. "Sorry about that boys but I'm going to bed now. Goodnight!"

Kai didn't answer, he just glared at her square in the face. Wu was trying to stop them. Without causing too much suspicion I look down at my right leg and move it a bit. I almost screamed... I could tell my leg wasn't broken but I knew my ankle was sprained. So I gently lift it up into the air. (Still making it less suspicious).

Kai said we are all going to sleep in the living room (boys) and Skylor will sleep in Nya's room. Kai noticed I was acting weird so he sat on the sofa and said. "Sit Lloyd. Let's just talk about it." He smiled so I smiled back. I was such an idiot though as I forgot about my ankle and stepped on it.

 **000000**

Kai POV:

Something was not right about Lloyd so I asked him if he wanted to sit down and talk about it. He nodded, then started to walk towards me... next thing I knew he was on his side curled up like a ball.

I started to panic so I shouted. "Lloyd can you hear me? Are you okay? Do you need help?" At first he said nothing then he turned his head towards me and said. "No not really." He pointed to his right ankle. I had a look then gently touch it. He almost immediately hissed in pain when I did. So I removed my hand and sighed.

I carried Lloyd to the sofa and got some ice for his ankle. I bumped into the rest of the boys on the way down. I told them what Skylor did so they headed to see Lloyd. I came back to the room and Lloyd was asleep. I put the ice pack gently around his ankle. I couldn't do anything else but sleep.

As I lay there heading in to sleep I whisper, "I'll fix this Lloyd... I made a promise and I don't intend on breaking it."

 **000000**

 **Thank you for reading this. I had to do a long chapter as I have been unable to update recently.**

 **Please leave comments to give me ideas for the next chapter. I will add all sensible ideas to my story.**

 **Thank you all so much...BYE!!**


	3. Jelly Bean Challenge (Part 3)

**Hi everyone! I have continued working on my most popular Ninjago fanfiction series (Jelly Bean Challenge). I have added a whole new chapter.**

 **I have read and replied to the comments that I have been given. In this chapter I will make sure that Skylor has another argument with Lloyd and Kai.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **000000**

What happened last time (SPOILER ALERT!)

Kai and Lloyd were hiding from Sensei Wu (and the rest of the team) after what happened earlier that day. Lloyd discovers that Cole is cooking dinner and learns that Skylor is coming over this weekend.

When Skylor arrives they play the 'Jelly Bean Challenge' only ending the game with an argument. However, when Sensei Wu enters the room he is shocked.

Once Wu understands what has happened Skylor and Lloyd have a mini fight, Lloyd gets injured and has to suffer with Skylor for the whole of next week. Luckily Kai is there to support Lloyd all the way.

 **000000**

Chapter 3: Silent tears

Cole POV:

I have been tossing and turning in my sleeping bag for ages. I look at my digital clock, it read 10:34pm. 'We went to bed thirty four minutes ago!' I yell in my head. I must have made some noise as Jay jumps on my sleeping bag and scares the living poop out of me. "HA HA HA!" Jay laughed. Everyone that _was_ asleep are now awake thanks to Jay. Zane screamed, Kai screamed too, but because Lloyd was sat next to Kai on the sofa... Lloyd fell face first onto the floor. Jay was still laughing. "Ow, that hurt!" Lloyd sat up holding his now bruised nose. "I scared you all really, really good... HA HA..." Jay was cut off by Zane as he was trying to shush him. "Jay keep the noise down. Everyone will be angry at us... including Skylor."

Kai walked up to Jay, slapped him then rushed over to Lloyd. "Oh my glob... I'm so sorry I pushed you off the sofa... I was just startled by Jay." Lloyd just smiled at Kai then said, "Kai that wasn't your fault. Jay was just being a loser." Jay then started to moan, but he made sure to keep quiet. "Kai, that did hurt." Zane sighed loudly. "Why can't we just go to sleep?" He asked. "I don't know. I woke up and the next thing that happened startled everyone. I agree with Zane, it's late so we should sleep." I say.

Jay spoke up. "Fine... but before we do I want to ask you something Lloyd..." Jay was interrupted by Kai. "For the love of spinjitzu! If you dare touch Lloyd then I will make Nya break up with you! And I'm not joking around!" Jay threw his hands up in the air before saying, "Calm down Kai. I was just going to ask Lloyd how his ankle was. Only because Skylor twisted it in the afternoon." Lloyd said. "It's fine... just a little sore." After that we all got back into our sleeping bags (Kai and Lloyd were on the sofa) and we all drifted off into sleep.

 **000000**

Skylor POV:

It's 6:29am and I awake to a pain in my back, a very sharp pain. I decided to go to the bathroom to check if my back was bruised. So I quietly sneak out of my orange sleeping bag, I made sure Nya didn't wake up then I headed towards the bathroom. 'I'll need to lock the door just in case someone comes in' I say in my head. I take a look at the mirror. Yup definitely bruised. I sigh putting my pyjama top back on. Lloyd is going to pay for this.

I decided to go check on the boys in case any of them heard me. I poked my head inside their room and saw four sleeping ninja. I turned my head to see if Kai was awake. Kai was half asleep while playing on his phone. I walked quietly over to him just in case I woke the others up. "Hi Kai." I whispered to him. At first he looked startled then he suddenly glared at me. I continued, "What?" I could feel my anger rising. "Kai, if this is about yesterday..." I couldn't even finish my sentence as I was cut off by a really mad Kai. "Of course this is about yesterday. You kicked my best friend."

He sat there in silence before saying. "Look if you want to forget about yesterday then you can!" Kai quickly covered his mouth hoping everyone would stay asleep. I looked down at Kai's lap before asking him, "Why is Lloyd cuddling you?" Kai blushed then looked down at his lap. I was so angry with them. "I don't know. It's just how I woke up... why do you care anyway?" Lloyd began to stir. "Morning Kai." Lloyd had obviously not noticed me. "Good morning Lloyd." Kai replied back. I think Lloyd has now noticed I was in the room as he cuddled into Kai. I grunted and headed towards the kitchen.

 **000000**

(Time skip to after breakfast)

 **000000**

Nya POV:

So far it has been a great morning; I have found all my old Samurai X gear, Zane made a perfect breakfast (again), Kai was singing, Cole and Jay haven't argued yet, I don't think Skylor has been a pain and Lloyd has gone somewhere... where is Lloyd anyway? "Hey Kai. Do you know where Lloyd is? It's just because I saw him like three hours ago, but I haven't seen him since." Kai looked at me then said, "Nya I honestly have no idea where he is. He could be doing an 'early morning walk'." Skylor joined in on the conversation. "Who cares if Lloyd has gone for a walk. We could just watch a movie." Inside my head I say, 'Great... Skylor is at it again... why does she hate Lloyd?'

"Shut it Skylor!" Kai yelled earning all the attention in the room. "Why do you hate Lloyd?!" Kai was getting angry and so was Skylor. "Okay first, Kai I don't _hate_ Lloyd I just dislike him a lot... oh and when I say a lot I really mean a lot!" Just then Lloyd opened the door panting. Kai was worried so he yelled. "LLOYD WHAT THE ACTUAL POOP HAPPENED!!!" Lloyd's breathing stabilised before saying. "Oh you know I was just having a stroll down by the park when suddenly BOOM!!! I GET ATTACKED BY THREE OF SKYLOR'S MEN!!!" Everyone turned to Skylor.

Skylor spoke softly, "Lloyd how do you know it was my men? It could be anybody's guards." Lloyd then placed a note on the table. "ZANE TRANSLATE THE NOTE SO EVERYONE CAN UNDERSTAND IT!!!" Kai was holding Lloyd otherwise he probably would have attacked Skylor by now. Zane then read out the note. "Dear public. Please can you eliminate the Green Ninja as he will interfere with my plan. I'll happily pay anyone $1,000,000 if they can bring his lifeless body to me. From Miss Chen."

 **000000**

Zane POV:

After reading out the note we all look at Lloyd then back at Skylor. Kai and myself noticed that Lloyd was scared. "What the glob Skylor! Now we have to suffer with you for a week as Sensei Wu decides to go on holiday... JUST PERFECT!!!" Jay yelled. Cole hadn't really said much so he also spoke up. "Skylor, why would you come here for a week when you would have gotten away with it if you didn't bother coming?" Skylor replied, "I wanted to see if Kai still liked me more than Lloyd... BUT NOW I HAVE MY OWN WAY OF HUNTING GREEN BEAN OVER THERE!!!"

Lloyd started shaking as Skylor gave an evil grin to him. He then bolted for the door and ran outside. Kai started running after him until Skylor grabbed his shirt. She then used the power of gravity to pin: me, Nya, Jay and Cole to the wall making us all helpless. "GET OFF ME SKY!!!" Kai yelled at her. Skylor hates being called Sky as it reminds her of how her mother died. "OH SHUT UP ALREADY!!!" She shouted back at him. Kai managed to struggle out of Skylor's grasp, he then made sure that we were okay. "We are fine Kai." Cole said. I had an idea, "Kai, maybe you should knock Skylor out?" Kai nodded and grabbed Lloyd's baseball bat and decided to use that as a weapon.

Kai was expecting Skylor to use her powers however, she grabbed the frying pan from the kitchen as her weapon of choice... my frying pan! "Please don't break my frying pan... I NEED THAT!!!" I yell at her. She just laughs and says, "Awww... is the little robot scared that his toy may break!" We all thought that Nya was going to yell at her, but instead she said. "Hey Skylor, where's Kai?" Everyone just stared at her then I understood what she meant. Kai smacked Skylor on the back of her head, causing her to scream and fall on the floor. She was definitely unconscious now. We were all released from her power. "Tie her to the chair!" I yell. Kai then drops Lloyd's bat and begins to panic, "I have to find Lloyd! I forgot about him!" He grabs his red hoodie then he runs out of the door, leaving us to deal with the unconscious Skylor.

 **000000**

Kai POV:

"Lloyd!" I yell whilst running through the woods. "LLOYD!!! It's me, Kai!" I was yelling so loud. "I'm over here Kai!" Lloyd yelled back. "Lloyd!" I spot Lloyd curled up against a tall oak tree. "Oh Lloyd, I was so worried... it's safe to go back now." Lloyd didn't even turn his head to face me. "(Sniff) why..." that was his only response. "WHY DOES SKYLOR HATE ME SO MUCH!!!" I felt really bad... I promised to protect him forever, but Skylor is way smarter than me... I don't know anymore. I decided to sit down next to Lloyd so I could comfort him better. "It's okay Lloyd. I knocked Skylor out and Zane has tied her to a chair. They're also taking turns watching her. She can't hurt you."

Lloyd was still facing away from me. I carefully placed my hand under his chin and made it so that Lloyd was facing me. His messy, blond locks were dangling in front of his eyes so I neatly brushed them behind his ears. By doing that I revealed his red face and bloodshot eyes. 'Silent tears.' I thought. 'The only reason Lloyd didn't want to look at me was because he had been crying?' "Sorry for crying." Lloyd's voice was only a whisper in the world, but loud within my ears. "Lloyd, crying doesn't mean you're weak. It just shows that you're not afraid to let your emotions out." I placed my hand on his shoulder then I said. "We should go back... it's starting to rain."

We both stood up from under the tree and we started walking back home. Lloyd didn't feel safe knowing Skylor was back home so I said. "When we get back do you want to do the 'Jelly Bean Challenge'. To take our minds off things." Lloyd snapped out of his daze and said, "Yes we should. It's always really fun." Suddenly, the rain picked up speed. Me and Lloyd were now drenched head to toe. I just hope the others are watching Skylor.

 **000000**

Lloyd POV:

 **(Sings inside head)**

"Silent tears, silent tears,"

"You will never be music to my ears,"

"Silent tears, silent tears,"

"You have haunted me all these years,"

"Silent tears, silent tears,"

"You can't take away my fears,"

"Silent tears, silent tears"

 **000000**

Jay POV:

"Yay... it's now my turn to watch over Skylor's unconscious body!" I yell at everyone in the room. "It's only fair that we take turns 'Zap Trap'." Cole replied. "Why don't you watch over her again 'Mr Party Pooper'." I yell back at Cole. "OH SHUT UP JAY!!! DOES THAT MOUTH OF YOURS EVER STOP TALKING!!!" Cole shouted at me. "WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP!!! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!!!" I shout back. "WHY DON'T YOU BOTH SHUT UP!!!" Nya yelled at both of us. "Now shake hands, hug and make up." She continued. We both listened to Nya and forgave each other. That made Nya smile.

"What should we do now?" Zane asked. "I think we should have a pillow fight and stay up late eating candy!" I say. Cole shakes his head then says, "Jay... we didn't have a good sleep last night as you woke all of us up!" I smiled as I remembered how scared Cole was. "Why don't we have another game of the 'Jelly Bean Challenge'?" Nya asked politely. I was the first one to answer the question. "Yes! We all love playing that game!"

"I think we should wait for Kai and Lloyd to come back before we play the game." Zane said. "Okay... who is going to go first this time?" I ask. "It's Skylor and Lloyd's turn to start." Nya replied. "We are going to have to wait for them to come back though." Cole said. As the rain pounded against the windows we all see a person. They are standing too far away, meaning we can't see who it is. Their eyes seem to penetrate my soul and their smile leaves lingering images within my head. The figure disappears into darkness. We all turn around to check on Skylor, but she isn't there anymore. What if the shadowy figure outside was just a reflection from the inside?

 **000000**

Lloyd POV:

 **(Sings inside head)**

"Silent tears, silent tears,"

"They whisper in my ears,"

"Silent tears, silent tears,"

"They come and go throughout the years,"

"Silent tears, silent tears,"

"They give me many fears,"

"Silent tears, silent tears..."

 **000000**

Unknown POV:

 _Person 1:_ "Hey... what should we do?"

 _Unknown: "_ Well..."

 _Unknown:_ "It's time for us to begin plan 'b'."

 **000000**

 **It's finished guys/gals! I have decided to always end my chapters with a cliff hanger so you don't know what will happen next. Please leave a comment if you want your ideas put into this story.**

 **Thank you for reading this. I hope you stick around to find out how it all ends.**


	4. 4

**Hello people. I am very happy to announce that the next chapter is out!**

 ***Everyone: IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!!!**

 ***Me: I'm sooooooooo sorry. _(T~T)/**

 **I would like to give a shoutout to these people:**

 **\- SwimmerNinja13,**

 **\- Skylor ex. has stopped working,**

 **\- Ninjago lover,**

 **\- Lloydreadsfanfic,**

 **These people are the reason I wrote another chapter. They are very surportive and if you are reading this then... HI!**

 **And to everyone else, please enjoy and feel free to request characters or ideas, I'm all ears for adding more stuff that you guys like.**

 **Let's get on with this story then...**

000000

What happened last time (SPOILER ALERT) 

Unknown POV:

 _Person 1:_ "Hey... what should we do now?"

 _Unknown:_ Well..."

 _Unknown:_ "It's time for us to begin plan 'b'."

000000

Chapter 4: A matter of time

Zane POV:

Myself and the rest of the ninja are on edge right now. Skylor has just managed to escape, and after reading that letter we all fear that she is after Lloyd. "What should we do now?" Nya asked. "I don't actually know." Cole replied. I stared out of the window, gazing into the night sky. I sighed not knowing the dangers of Skylor's wrath.

"Should we send out a search party." I ask, "It would be advised if we locate Kai and Lloyd." Jay looks at me with a whinny face. "But it's so cold outside Zane." Nya walks over to him and takes his hand. "Will you help us search Jay. For me?" Jay blushes and replies with a, "Hell yeah!" Nya is extremely good at manipulating him. "What are we waiting for?" I say. "Let's go get them!"

We rush outside in hopes of finding both Kai and Lloyd. We are aware that both Lloyd and Kai can look after themselves, but they have no idea who could be going after them. "Does anyone know which direction they took off in?" Nya asked us. I look back at her and say. "No, but they may have gone into the forest for cover."

000000

Cole POV:

We began searching through the forest. Jay and I managed to walk into a tree as it was so dark. "Why did we split up again?" Jay asks for like the one millionth time. "We cover more ground this way." I replied annoyed. Jay just huffed. "Why are you being so boring earth brain?" I just glared at him. " Because it's late and Skylor is somewhere oh here trying to kill Lloyd and steal Kai."

"Did you eat a bad jelly bean or something?" Jay whined. It was my turn to huff now. "No I didn't zap-trap." I remembered back to when we first played the Jelly Bean Challenge. My mouth felt spicy just imagining that. Yuck! "Did you hear that?" Jay asked, snapping me out of my daze. I shake my head side to side and continue walking through the forest.

"Sooooooo.." Jay said, dragging out the letter 'o'. "Where do you think Kai and Lloyd actually are?" I stop walking and face him. "I keep telling you Jay, I don't know where they are." I turn back round and start walking... I do hope that they are okay.

000000

Nya POV:

Me and Zane are looking around Ninjago city incase we run into them. Zane has been asking some of the locals if they had seen either Kai, Lloyd and/or Skylor. Everyone so far has said the same thing, "No." Zane and myself were currently sat in Wu's teas. We were having a cup of tea while discussing the matter at hand. I'm obviously worried. Kai is my brother and Lloyd is like my younger brother. I sigh.

"There is no need to be sad Nya. We will find them." Zane said, sensing my worry. I look down at my tea. "I know. They are both very talented and very strong. I just... I don't actually know." I lean back on my chair and stare up at the ceiling. "I contacted Sensei and told him everything. He will be back with us in a matter of days."

I will admit that it felt nice hearing some good news. I sip some more of my tea. "Do you actually drink tea Zane?" I ask him, trying to not worry about the boys so much. "Not really." He replied, "Though I can consume foods, water and oil I have never tried drinking tea." I smile at him. "Well, that's why there is something called a 'first time'..."

000000

Kai POV:

Me and Lloyd were sitting under a tree. He fell asleep not to long ago. It must be hard for him... knowing that people are getting paid to take him down. It disgusts me. But seeing him here, innocent and calm, it makes me wonder why people would try to kill him. He may look helpless when he's asleep, but when he wakes up... there will be no tomorrow.

I accidentally nudge him and he falls sideways onto my lap. He doesn't stir. And I didn't move him. A sigh escapes my lips, and a thought pops into my head, 'The others don't know where we are... and we have no way of contacting them...' I look down at Lloyd again, wondering how he can sleep at this very moment. It's very dark and cold, and the floor is certainly not comfy...

A twig snaps...

000000

Jay POV:

We seem to be endlessly walking around in circles. Cole is being a crybaby and won't answer any of my questions. We are still searching for Kai and Lloyd, and so far it isn't looking promising. I look forward and see Cole looking over a cliff. He seems to be looking at something.

"Hey Cole, what are you looking at?" I ask politely. He whips his head round and says, "I was trying to look for anything suspicious. And now we can look down on the forest." I didn't even think of that. "So that means when the sun rises we will be able to see everywhere in this forest." Cole continued. I knew this was a good idea, but we were both tired and it was at least another three hours until sunlight.

"I think we should take a nap. We have ages until morning." I say bluntly. Cole sighs and come away from the cliff edge. He sits down next to me. "That was the only smart thing you have said since we left Zane and Nya." Cole said smiling to himself. I pout. "We'll find you guys soon." I say, "I promise..."

000000

Lloyd POV:

A twig snaps...

I shot up into a sitting position in a matter of seconds. Giving myself head rush. "Woah, you woke up quickly." Kai chuckled. I gave him a confused look then asked, "Did you hear that?" He nods. "I think it was just a squirrel or something, when the twig snapped it didn't sound like a human did it." I make an (o) face.

I start wondering wether or not we should head back yet. Kai has told me that Skylor was unconscious so we had nothing to worry about. I hoped anyway. "What now?" I ask Kai who is just staring at a tree. "I'm not sure. It's too dark for us to make it home safely." Kai says. Well that's just perfect. It looks like we are sitting ducks in this situation.

I smile. "It's hard to think that this all started by playing a simple 'Jelly Bean Challenge' game." I say not taking my eyes of Kai. He turns to me. "I know right. It's so stupid." Kai began, "I have never once told Skylor that I liked her. It just makes me glob our!" It's cute when he rants on like that. "You good there Kai?" I ask in between giggles. Kai then smiles and turns my head towards his. We stay like that for a couple seconds... he leaned forward and...

000000

Unknown POV:

 _Person 1:_ "When will you reveal yourself?"

 _Unknown:_ "It's only a matter of time..."

000000

 **AND ITS DONE!!! Thank you so much everyone for surporting me! I will make sure to update more regularly.**

 **But until next time! BYEEEEEE!**


End file.
